Dylan (Jokester123)
As all ODSTs, Dylan went through tough combat training. At the age of 19, he enlisted in the UNSC as one of its special warfare units. The trooper was then enlisted in the 47th Battalion. His favorite color was yellow and he even made his armor color yellow. There he met another trooper named Damion. Sometime when he and Damion were stationed on the UNSC Greffen, they had gotten into a heated debate that quickly turned into a fist fight. The reason for the fight was unknown. The fight had gotten so bad that the two had ignored a direct order stop. After that, they were demoted and transfered to different starships. They would be separated for the remainder of their career but, due to the chaos of the Post War, they were accidently pulled together for one important mission After the fight, Dylan was transfered to the UNSC In Amber Clad. He participated in the Battle of Installation 05 where he first met the Flood. He had barely managed to escape the Flood. After that, he grew more angry and that anger grew not into fear, but into courage. He had overcome himself and grew ever more wise. Battle of Installation 01 Dylan was assigned to the UNSC Forever to partake in the surface battle of Halo. He wasn't all to happy to go back to another Halo ring. General Wagonfear was going to be leading the attack. After the war, the Jiralhanae had rosen to power and attacked Omega VII. Section II did their best to keep the the events at Omega VII secret but, word spread faster than light travel. Now, the Jiralhanae are here at Halo roaming in some mega complex known as the mausoleum. The mausoleum is where Dylan would be spending most his time at while on Halo. He was forced to work with a group of Spartans. He, like other ODSTs, did not like the Spartans. They recieved all the credit for victories. The first objective of the assault was to push Jiralhanae forces back to a corner. The courtyard was overrun by the brutes. The UNSC tool of destruction was the Grizzly Tanks. They could destroy an entire Phantom in one shot. Obviously, the Spartans had been given the tanks. Once they took the courtyard, the Jiralhanae had retreated into the corridors of the mausoleum. Dylan was sent on a dispatch team to sneak deeper behind enemy lines for anything that could be useful. This was the true job of an ODST. Dylan had then realized that Wagonfear had teamed him up with Damion. This was bad news. While they snuck further into the mausoleum, thing heated up between the two. Before it could get remotely out of hand, a familiar noise echoed through the hallway. Dylan frozen and the others looked over to see what it was. Another wail through the hallways and Dylan pointed his gun. He said slowly to his team, "Its the Flood. There here. Fuck!" Tiny spores of Flood swarmed through the hallway like an actual flood. Dylan held his position. Some of the other ODSTs ran for their lives. Dylan stayed but it was Damion who urged him to run. Dylan gave in and left. The other troopers had disappeared. Flood surrounded them. Dylan tried to call for help but somehow, the Communications were blocked. Its not that there wasn't any signal because then, he would hear static. No, someone was blocking the Comms and keeping them trapped. The two ODSTs hid in a room and locked the doors. They stayed completely silent. Dylan kept on transmitting a message and after his ninth try, the Comms turned on long enough for him to send his message out. Fortunately, someone had heard him and responded. It was General Wagonfear and the Spartans he had seen earlier in red armor. The Spartan told them he was on his way. Dylan looked at Damion and hoped that they were coming. As they waited, wails and screaming shook the room. The Flood were finishing their appitizers and soon, they would move to everything else. After a loud sneeze, Flood combat forms smash the doors open. The troopers fired their last rounds. Unfortunately, Damion had been punctured by one of the small forms that got past them. Damion went alteration. Dylan had to blow his head off but, it wasn't easy. After that, he heard more voices come down the hall. It was the Spartans and General Wagonfear. They actually did come back for him, but they came too late. The new group had left the mausoleum faster than they came. Once they were out, the Communications had been lifted! One of the Spartans contacted the [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H SuperHuman]] for a pick up. The SuoerHuman was lucky over head watching the downfall of Halo take place. Before the Pelican had come, the UNSC Forever had exploded. Apparently, the Sangheili had arrived to Halo. The Sangheili were busy glassing the surface when Halo's defenses turned on and destroyed almost ever warship in orbit, including the UNSC and Jiralhanae. The Forever was destroyed by the Sangheili. The light was so blinding. Afterward, the pelican arrived in. Dylan took a nap. When he woke, he was still on the pelican. They weren't going to the SuperHuman, they were heading to some of the Spartan's pals. Dylan argued that he wasn't going to let them risk his life to find some Spartans. It was now clear to everyone Dylan didn't like Spartans. General Wagonfear got up to Dylan's face and said that those Spartans just risked his life to save his own. The least he could do was let them look for their pals. Dylan felt bad now, he owed the Spartans his life. If they hadn't come, he would become a zombie. They landed at a crater site with a building inside the crater. Dylan kept watch with the yellow Spartan. The area was a graveyard of Sentinels and pestilence. The inside of the building was empty and they left with a handful of technology. Now that he was on the UNSC SuperHuman, he went to immediate inspection and bed rest. Halo was destroyed after. Category:Post War Saga Category:Characters Category:ODST